fortissimotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawai Mihou
"I don't care what you or your friends think of me. Even if it's only temporary and its methods are unforgivable, this is the only working solution I've managed to come up with after sixteen years..." Sawai Mihou the protagonist of Akkord: Fimbulwinter and an important NPC in Fortissimo EXS// Trigger Verzweiflung. After losing everything to the flames sixteen years ago, she comes back to Tsukuyomi-jima with a plan to stop the same tragedy from repeating itself, known as Ragnarok. For the sake of the world as a whole, the life of fifteen other Magi would have to be sacrificed. Or so she thought. Background Though very little is known about Sawai's story, part of it was revealed when Mikoto used Kamui on her. By the age of sixteen, Mihou was a bad-mouthed bancho and recently-awakened Magus working for Voluspa as an unofficial member per request of a close friend. She was sent to Tsukuyomi-jima to help in the organization's last stand against mercenary forces as well as acting as a personal bodyguard for their believed 'Messiah', Yoshino Sousei. Though Mikoto's magic failed to reveal the specifics of the Fimbulwinter war, Mihou herself confessed that the mission was a complete failure and that Sousei, who had by that point become a close friend of hers, died along with the rest of her team. During Filbumwinter's climax, Sawai and a group of Magi with little to no relation with each other, fought Nakayama Ieyasu, Rogue Flame, and managed to restrain his unbelievable powers and seal him through the use of a miracle. However, the seal itself was not perfect and would wear out with time, leaving no choice to but to seek ways to renew it. After spending another sixteen years looking for a way to reproduce that miracle without bloodshed, the time Mihou had to reach a solution ran out, and despair forced her to do what was necessary to protect the world from the immense threat that was Rogue Flame. She would gather the Magical Energy of fifteen other Magi and reach 'Fortissimo', finally putting an end to the ghosts of the past. Personality During Akkord: Fimbulwinter, Mihou was a mean, rude, yet somehow also kind, banchou who sought the attention her parents haven't given her. In battle she was reckless, stubborn to the point of being called 'suicidal' and firmly idealistic. Because her powers at first were nothing in comparison to those of other Magi, she cursed her own powerlessness and questioned the reasons for someone as weak as her to be assigned such an important task. As the war raged on and the lives of her teammates came to an end one after the other, Mihou's personality underwent a drastic change, part of which translates to what can be seen during the events of Fortissimo EXS// Trigger Verzweiflung. After sixteen years, Sawai has become a person who has lost the faith she once had in others as well as herself. Because of the merciless events she had to go through in her past, she doesn't see reality the same way she used to, and condems any sort of purely idealistic behavior. She has become a hermit, spending most of her time in solitude and ignoring most, if not all, opportunities for social interaction. Because of the trauma the death of her friends inspired, she's actually afraid of making friends and prefers to keep relationships on a professional level without attachment. This is not to be confused with a 'cute' trait, as Mihou takes it very seriously. On a somewhat related note, Mihou does not enjoy nor does she finds jokes in general to be funny. Sawai is reserved with both words and emotions, usually not showing more than what's necessary. She's been shown to take care about others behind their backs, and actually possesses 'hero genes' dormant within her. Because she's not interested in becoming close with others, though, she would never admit to those things. Relationships Nakayama Haru Since the beginning of Fortissimo EXS// Trigger Verzweiflung, the connection between Mihou and Haru has been a mysterious one. Sawai was first spotted following Nakayama during a trip she and Mikoto took to the Milky Way. During this event, Haru collapsed for no visible reason and Mihou was suspected to be the one responsible. However, when Mikoto used Kamui on her during the beach incident, it is revealed that Sawai entered the hospital room where Nakayama slept and did no harm to her, instead leaving flowers by the side of the bed, a sign of care. Sometime later, Haru began to suspect that Mihou was one of those responsible for murdering her dad. Sawai said nothing to deny this, yet somehow managed to avoid any of all attempts Haru made at trying to engage her in a duel. Recently it was revealed that Haru's father, Nakayama Ieyasu, is still alive, but imprisoned within a seal. As Mihou was the one responsible for his fate as well as the one who has to ensure it won't change, it's believed Mihou feels guilt whenever she sees Haru. What relationship Mihou and Haru's dad shared currently remains unknown. Fukami Mikoto Mihou and Mikoto have exchanged punches more than anything else. Though Fukami's personality differs from her own personality in the past, Mihou admitted she possesses a confidence that she had once lost, confidence which would often serve as the spark of their conflicts. Because Mikoto overcame obstacles with the same kind of mindset that had once failed her, Mihou grew angry and later jealous of both her and Nakamura. She challenged them, overcame by her own emotions, in an attempt to convince them that their path would only lead to their deaths, just as it had been the case for the people who had come before them. Though desperate and improper on its execution, this was an attempt to protect them from getting themselves killed. Ultimately losing, Mihou recovers some of her faith and decides to trust that confidence as well as walk a road of absolution for the things she has done. Nakamura Akio Because of his foolish nature, Akio reminds Mihou of Sousei in almost every way and form. Though at the beginning she remained distant, she tried to protect him from making the same mistakes as Yoshino. Failing any and all attempts to fix this flaw in his personality, Mihou fought him and Fukami in an attempt to make them understand their position through force and violence. Accepting defeat, Mihou allows history to repeat itself, believing that this time it will have a different outcome from the last. Powers & Abilities Trivia *''Mihou's favorite food is pizza and her favorite drink is milk. Despite her serious attitude, she isn't against drinking alcohol and shows high tolerance for that sort of drinks -even among Magi-, hinting that she used to drink frequently in the past.'' *''Originally, Mihou was supposed to be a guardian for the Ultimate Magic, Fortissimo; someone who instead of killing to reach it would fight to protect and seek a rightful owner for it instead. A big part of her personality consisted on testing others, a little part of which was poured into the character she is today.'' *''When using Warp Spasm, Mihou's speed reaches such levels that even her Magic which is supposed to make her 'the unrivaled best swordsman' loses efficiency. Combined with her increased strength, her style suffers a drastic loss in precision. If Sawai did anything to overcome this wall, it is rumored that Warp Spasm would become twice as deadly as it is now.''